Hera and Ezra
'''The relationship between Rebel general Hera Syndulla and Jedi Padawan Ezra Bridger. '''Hera has been both a mentor and a mother figure to Ezra, who was a member of Hera's crew. Overview '''Hera and Ezra '''are very good friends and they have a typical mother/son bond/ relationship. For example, Hera and Ezra will love and protect him as much as she will be stern with him. This was shown in "Rebel Resolve," where Hera cancelled the search for Kanan while she did want to save him, she had to reluctantly suspend it to keep Ezra protected and safe. However, they will have their disagreements as a mother would have with her son, similar to Hera's relationship with Sabine. This was when Ezra disagreed with Hera when she suspended the search for Kanan. He went behind her back and took control while defying Heras's orders. According to Kanan, Ezra and Hera are alikeand mentioned that Ezra takes after her sometimes. History Star Wars Rebels Season 1 In the first episode, Hera was impressed with Ezra, especially learning that he had upped Kanan and suspected that Ezra was Force sensitive., It being her idea to recruit Ezra as a crew member and an Apprentice for Kanan. Hera also helped Ezra become a better person and that helping others rather than your self is a rather selfless act. It was also Hera who wanted to rescue Ezra from the Empire yet again. , feeling responsible for him being there in first place. Ultimately, Hera and her crew came back for Ezra, which surprised him as he escaped on his own. When he met Hera again, Ezra expressed gratitude to Hera for rescuing him. The Twi'lek promised to bring him back to Lothal. However, when Ezra revealed he didn't have any parents, Hera looked sympathetic to him but the boy quickly rubbed it off and told the crew that the Wookie prisoners were being sent to the mines of Kessel. When he announced he was going to help them, Hera expressed proudness in Ezra and allowed him on the notion. Afterwards, Ezra joined the crew at the end of the episode after Kanan took him on as an Jedi apprentice(Spark of Rebellion) Following this, Hera warmly welcomed Ezra as their newest member and gave him the codename Spectre 6. During that same episode, while Ezra was furious with Zeb because he kicked the teenager out of their room, but after Hera explained why Zeb was upset, he was convinced by her to cut Zeb some slack. Hera called him a good man and asked about Ezra's Jedi training with Kanan. However, Ezra revealed that it hasn't happened yet, leading Hera to become slightly upset with Kanan, who had not yet start Ezra's Jedi training like he promised and scolded Kanan for denying his apprentice lessons. After Ezra saved Zeb by using the Force on Agent Kallus, Hera gave Kanan a pointed look that told Kanan that Ezra was ready and that that his formal Jedi Training starts tomorrow. She later congratulated Ezra and smiled now that he got the answer he waited for. ("Droid in Distress") Gallery Rebels1x01 2254.jpg rebels1x11_1514.jpg rebels1x11_1523.jpg rebels1x13_1484.jpg Hera and ezra.png Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationships Category:Relationships of Ezra Bridger Category:Parent/Child Relationships Category:Star Wars Rebels relationships Category:Relationships of Hera Syndulla